


Üveggolyók

by RunningAway



Series: In the shadow of your heart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Good Peter Hale, Human Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, but just mentioning, mint a sorozat előző darabja, nagyon AU, önsebzés említése
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningAway/pseuds/RunningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles magányos tinédzser. Legnagyobb titkát - hogy képes farkassá változni -, csak az egyik tanárjával osztotta meg, senki mással. Érdemes elolvasni a történethez a sorozat első darabját, de önmagában is érthető a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Üveggolyók

Stiles a markába szorította az üveggolyót. Azon csodálkozott, hogy nem roppan szét a tenyerében szilánkokra, és nem vág vérző lyukat a húsába. Már össze kellett volna törnie. Hogy lehet egy ennyire aprócska, egyszerűségében is szépséges tárgynak ekkora ereje és szívóssága? Mintha egy mágikus amulett lenne.  
  
Peter mutatta meg neki, hogy ezzel kellene megpróbálnia kezelni a dühét és a frusztráltságát. A fiú nem hitte volna, hogy ez tényleg beválik. Persze sejtette, hogy Peter a „düh” és a frusztráltság” alatt valójában az önsebzést érti. Stiles néha nem értette, miért gondolja a tanár, hogy ez rossz. _Neki_ nem volt rossz, sőt jót tett. Gyakran végighúzta az öklét az iskola érdes falán a szünetben; a hátsó udvaron tette, ahol senki sem láthatta meg. Először csak kivörösödtek a bütykei, aztán lehorzsolódott a bőr, végül kiserkent a vér. Mikor meglátta vörösét, és a fajdalom élesből tompa sajgássá szelídült, akkor megnyugodott. A baljával csinálta, hogy ha írnia kellett az osztályban, ne vegye észre senki. Ilyenkor a csuklóját a térdei közé szorította, így még a tanárok sem láthatták a kezét. Azt mondták a legendák, hogy a vérfarkasok gyorsan gyógyulnak. Nos, Stiles nem tudta, hogy ő miféle farkas, de nála beletelt egy kis időbe, míg egészen helyre jött. Igaziból nem vette észre magán, hogy sebezhetetlen lenne, különösen nem emberi alakban. A farkasa... a farkasa erős volt, mint a halál, és kemény, mint a sziklák a patak partján. Dús, ezüstös bundája, mint valami szellemalakot körülölelő árnyék tükröződött a hullámoktól fodros víz felszínén.  
  
Egyedül Peter tudta a titkát, és Stiles nem is érezte, hogy el akarná, vagy el bírná mondani bárki másnak. Az első üveggolyót elveszítette – kicsúszott a zsebéből, mikor levetette a ruháit, hogy állatalakot öltsön az erdőben, ahol mindig szabad lehetett. És valahogy ez a szabadság most már szomorú sem volt, mert Peter egyre gyakrabban kísérte el őt oda. Stiles félt bevallani neki, hogy elhagyta az ajándékot; valami a zsigereibe kódolva irányította, és azt súgta neki, hogy ha elmondja, Peter majd haragudni fog rá, mint Apa, mikor elhagyta a dzsip kulcsát rögtön az első napon, hogy vezetni kezdett. Azt sem akarta régen, hogy Apa bosszankodjon, és azt még kevésbé most, hogy Peternek csalódást okozzon.  
  
Aztán mégiscsak elmesélte neki.  
  
 _Mi lesz, ha soha többé nem fog velem kijönni az erdőbe?_  
  
– Szerencséd van, mert épp van nálam egy másik – mondta a férfi egy halvány, de barátságos mosollyal, és kivett a táskájából egy újabb üveggolyót. A régebbi szívében sárga és zöld festék megfagyott fodrai látszottak, ez szinte tiszta sötétkék volt, majdnem fekete, és a fiút a nyáréjszakai égbolt mély tónusára emlékeztette. Míg megcsodálta szépségét, a tanár még egyet elővett.  
  
– Ezt is neked szeretném adni – mondta halk, nyugodt hangján, és átnyújtott egy átlátszó, gyémánt-tündöklésű darabot, aminek a közepét egy apró, vérvörös paca díszítette.  
  
– Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog – mondta Peter rekedten, és Stiles rájött, hogy valójában ettől a fátyolos hangtól tudná a leginkább visszanyerni az önuralmát, és kilábalni a fájdalom körforgásából.  
  
– Nem is mérges rám, hogy... – Stiles keze remegett egy kicsit, míg átvette az üveggolyót a tanártól.  
  
– Amiért elhagytad? – fejezte be Peter a fiú kérdését. – Dehogyis – rázta meg a fejét, mire Stiles szája sarkában megjelent egy bizonytalan mosoly. – Viszont aggódom, hogy talán nem vált be...  
  
– De, de – bólintott gyorsan Stiles. – Bevált.  
  
– Tényleg?  
  
– Igen – válaszolta Stiles. – Ha a tenyerembe fogom, így, ahogy most teszem, aztán erősen szorítom, akkor... szóval – gesztikulált a fiú, s közben majdnem elejtette a törékeny és parányi golyókat, de az utolsó pillanatban még éppen el tudta kapni a kéket, Peter pedig a fehéret, a piros pöttyel. – Szóval, akkor nagyon fáj, és megnyugszom tőle.  
  
– Ezek szerint már nem kell vért látnod ehhez? – kérdezte Peter óvatosan.  
  
– Nem, már nem kell. Anélkül is működött, hogy... – elhallgatott, és szégyenlősen lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
A tanár bátorítóan fogta meg a vállát, Stiles érezte a kéz melegét, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy ezt még Peter hangjánál is jobban szereti.  
  
– Örülök – mondta Peter egyszerűen, és Stiles lassan felemelte a tekintetét. – Nagyon örülök.  
  
Elengedte a fiú vállát, s Stilesban furcsa űrt hagyott maga után az eltávozott érintés.  
  
– Szeretnék újra kimenni az erdőbe, és rohangálni egyet – sóhajtott fel a fiú. – Annyira nem jó a négy fal között! Meg az utcán sem.  
  
– Hétvégén megint ráérek, és szívesen kimegyek veled. Most sajnos három napig egyfolytában dolgozatokat kell javítanom. Kibírod addig? Csak nem szeretném, ha éjnek évadján szaladgálnál odakint...  
  
– Jó, addig kibírom – egyezett bele Stiles, és a fény felé tartotta a kék üveggolyót. Így az óceánra emlékeztette, és kicsit a nefelejcsekre a mezőn, de amikor teljesen eltakarta vele az ablakon beszűrődő napsugarat, Peter szeme volt az első, ami az eszébe jutott róla. – Kösz őket. Még egyszer. Meg, csak úgy... szóval _köszönöm_.  
  


  
**********

  
  
Péntek délután volt, mikor kimentek az erdőbe. Már október vége felé járt, beköszöntött az igazi hűvös, csípős ősz. Peter vette fel a kocsijával, de nem a suli előtt, hanem valahol a város szélén. Nagyon kínos lett volna, ha meglátja őket valaki, amint Stiles beszáll a tanárja autójába, aztán csak úgy elhajtanak, mint ha mi sem lenne természetesebb. Nem is volt ez igazán _természetes_ ; még Stiles számára sem. Ugyan melyik diákot fuvarozza el a tanárja a kies pusztaságba, hogy ott a fiú farkassá változhasson, és rohangásszon egyet a fák között. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha egy gazda vitte volna el a kutyáját kirándulni, hogy boldoggá tegye.  
  
Stiles eddig inkább csak a közeli fás-bokros területeken bóklászott, bár egyre messzebb és messzebb merészkedett kalandozásai során. Most viszont egy egészen vad területre indultak, és több mint két órán át tartott az út. Először csak Peter beszélt, mindenféle iskolai dolgokról, arról, hogy mik voltak a legviccesebb válaszok – szigorúan a nevek elárulása nélkül –, amiket a diákok adtak arra a kérdésre, hogy: mik azok a mitokondriumok, a membránok, illetve, hogyan szaporodnak a csigák. _(A csigák biszexuálisok, ezért tök jó nekik, mert mindegy, hogy csigalány vagy csigafiú jön velük szembe, mindegyikkel élvezni tudják a szexet. Én szeretnék csiga lenni, mert akkor duplájára nőne az esélyem egy szombat esti randira. Bár lehet, akkor is, ha nem a net előtt gubbasztanék egész éjszaka...)_  
  
A fiú csak hallgatott meg hümmögött vagy egy jó félóráig, aztán elővette a zsebéből a kék üveggolyót, amit Petertől kapott, és a fény felé tartotta.  
  
– Csak szeretem nézegetni – mondta olyan hangsúllyal, mintha úgy érezné, magyarázkodnia kell azért, hogy _ok nélkül_ veszi elő.  
  
Peter nem szólt semmit, csak elmosolyodott.  
  
Később zenét kapcsoltak be, és kiderült, hogy a tanárt túlságosan erős szálak fűzik a nyolcvanas évek szentimentális rockzenéjéhez, ami mulattatta Stilest.  
  
– Nem mondod, hogy nem ismered a Van Halent? – kérdezte Peter tettetett felháborodással.  
  
– Jobb, mint a Bon Jovi az előbb. Kicsit kevésbé cikis.  
  
– Mmm... ezt meg sem hallottam. Mit szeretnél hallgatni?  
  
– Semmit – felelte a fiú. – Úgy értem... szóval, jó ez, ami most megy.  
  
– Na, de tényleg...  
  
– Nem. Én csak... nem szeretek semmilyen zenét különösebben. – Kibámult az oldalsó ablakon, és az elsuhanó fákat nézte, amik olyanok voltak, mint egy tájkép-festmény, amire ráfolyt a víz, ezért minden szétkenődött rajta. Stiles észre sem vette magát, amint rálehelt az üvegre, s aztán köröket és spirálokat kezdett rajzolni a párába.  
  
– Oké, semmi gond – mondta Peter.  
  
– Jó – gondolta meg magát a fiú. – Régebben szerettem zenét hallgatni. Csak... most már valahogy jobb a csend. De néha hallgatok ezt-azt a rádióban.  
  
– A Bon Jovinál nem lehet furcsább.  
  
– De. Annál is gázabb, higgye el. – A fiú halkan felnevetett, még mindig a kocsi ajtajának dőlve, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Peter ismét elmosolyodik. Stiles szívét hirtelen melegség járta át. Mindig úgy meglepődött, ha ilyesmi történt vele, és annyira szerette _ezt érezni_. Időnként megpróbált mindenféle olyan dologra gondolni, amitől remélte, hogy újra meg újra átélheti ezt a szívdobbanásnyi _jót_ , de soha nem tudta _akarattal_ előidézni. És soha nem tartott sokáig.  
  
– Megérkeztünk – mondta Peter pár perccel később, aztán kinyitotta a kocsit és kilépett a száraz, zizegő avarra. Stiles orrát megcsapta az erdő milliónyi illata, olyan erősen érezte, mintha már farkassá lényegült volna át. Nyulak, szarvasok, rókák távoli nyoma. Nedves föld, rothadó levelek, messziről füst és emberek szaga. De már régen elmehettek. Hangok. Kismadarak éneke, héják vijjogása, futás, morgás, ágak reccsenése.  
  
Peter bólintott egyet, aztán rácsukta az ajtót a fiúra, arrébb ment pár métert, és hátat fordított az autónak. Stiles tudta, hogy úgysem látszik át a sötétített üveg, különösen azért, mert kint verőfényes napsütés volt; mégis volt valami a férfi gesztusában, amitől kicsit összeszorult a torka. De nem rossz értelemben. Levetette a ruháit, és megpróbálta, amilyen gondosan csak tudta, összehajtogatni, és az ülésre tenni; a cipőjét meg alulra, a felállított üdítősüveg mellé, amiben még maradt vagy kétkortynyi kóla. Teljesen meztelen volt. Érezte, hogy az arca forró, és biztosan több helyen foltokban el is pirult. Valahogy az, hogy itt ült pőrén a tanárja kocsijában...  
  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és átalakult. Mindjárt könnyebb lett minden. Élesebben látott, már egyáltalán nem fázott, és minden gátlása elmúlt. A mancsával megkocogtatta a szélvédőt. Kinyújtotta a nyelvét, mint egy kutya, és a fülét hegyezve várt Peterre. Az lenyomta a kilincset, és kieresztette a farkast. Stiles felnézett a férfira, oldalra biccentette a fejét – tisztára úgy, mint egy házikedvenc, aki a gazdája simogatására vár –, ám Peter csak rámosolygott, és intett neki, hogy most már szabadon futhat, és elindulhat kedvére felfedezni a környéket. Stiles minden közeli fát megjelölt a vizeletével, majd felriasztott egy dús gyökérzet alatti odúban pihenő pockot. Peter egy darabig szapora léptekkel követte őt, majd le-lemaradozott, de a farkas időről időre hátra tekintgetett, és bevárta őt. A férfi kezdett kifulladni, odakiáltott Stilesnak, hogy visszamegy a kocsijához, de ő csak loholjon még tovább nyugodtan.  
  
– Tudni fogod az irányt? – kérdezte Peter?  
  
A farkas lehajtotta a fejét, és előrenyújtotta a mellső lábait – nem tudta, hogyan fejezze ki másképp, hogy megértette a dolgot. Aztán közelebb osont a tanárhoz, és nedves, fekete orrát a férfi mandzsettájához nyomta. Peter felnevetett, aztán lassan, óvatosan a farkas fejéhez emelte a kezét, és ujjaival lágyan a vastag, bársonyos prém közé túrt. Stiles még közelebb húzódott a cirógatáshoz. Szerette volna, ha Peter leguggol, ahogyan egy lányt látott egyszer a főtéri parkban, amint átöleli a kis ugra-bugra terrierjét, aki aztán megnyalta a gazdája arcát. De ez nem történt meg. Peter hátrált pár centit, aztán megfordult, és elindult a kocsihoz. A farkasra mosolygott még egy utolsót, és odakiáltott neki, hogy ne menjen nagyon messzire, és hogy várja a szürke Fordnál.  
  
  
**********

  
 _Le kellene már szoknom_ , gondolta Peter, és elnyomta a cigarettát a hamutálban. Nem szerette volna, hogy a fiú megtudja, hogy dohányzik, ezért tárva-nyitva hagyta az összes ablakot, és próbált kihalászni egy papírzsebkendőt a zakója oldalzsebéből, hogy bele tudja rejteni az elszívott szálat, és úgy tegye bele a kesztyűtartóba. Zajt hallott valahonnan, ágak roppanását, és mintha valami közeledett volna. A fák errefelé sűrűn nőttek, nehéz is volt bemanőverezni az autóval az összevissza nyújtózó tölgyek és fenyők közé, így nem látott előre húsz méternél tovább. A madarak ugyanúgy csicseregtek, mint máskor, a nap kezdett lemenni. Stiles már egy órája eltűnt, de Peter még nem kezdett aggódni, mert ugyanezt csinálta a fiú a Beacon Hills-i rezervátumban is, sőt, ott képes volt több órára is lelécelni. Peter sajnálta, hogy nem valami edzett tájfutó. A balesetben, ami évekkel ezelőtt történt, de még most is viseli a nyomát a teste nagy részén, az egyik lábán az izmok, és az idegek is csúnyán megégtek, így egy darab protézis helyettesítette a vádlija egy részét.  
  
 _Rengetegen sportolnak akár láb nélkül is. Talán meg kéne próbálnom._  
  
Hirtelen baljóslatú csönd telepedett a tisztásra. Megint hallott valami motoszkálást, aztán gyorsuló kocogást, és mire észbe kaphatott volna, már hárman jöttek felé, mintha a semmiből léptek volna elő. Az egyiknél baseballütő volt, a másiknál, aki kockás inget és szakállt viselt, egy hosszú pengéjű kés, a harmadiknál – egy szőke hajú, magas srácnál, aki leghátul jött –, pedig egy revolver.  
  
 _Ó, hogy az a..._  
  
– Ide a kocsi kulcsát! – üvöltötte a szőke hajú. A nyála fröcsögött, öklében a fegyver ki volt biztosítva.  
  
– Fiúk... – kezdte Peter és felemelte a kezét. – Ez a régi tragacs nem sokat ér. Ha kell némi pénz, mindet odaadom. A hátsó ülésen van a tárcám.  
  
– Ha elvisszük a kocsidat, akkor majd nem felejtkezünk el a pénzről sem, faszfej! – kiáltotta az, akinél a baseballütő volt, és Peter mellé lépett. A fadarabon, amit lóbált, nagy, barna foltok éktelenkedtek. A tanár sejtette, hogy alvadt vér nyoma.  
  
– Eressz már egy golyót a fejébe, Nick, ne szarakodj! El kell tűnnünk innen – így a harmadik.  
  
– Melyik suliba jártok? – kérdezte Peter olyan nyugodt hangon, amilyet csak sikerült kipréselnie magából, remélve, hogy valami hülyeséggel tudja majd húzni az időt, bár fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért is teszi ezt. Nyilván ösztönből. Viszont eszébe jutott, hogy azt mégsem akarja, hogy Stiles belefusson ezekbe a rohadékokba, akik egy vadállatra gondolkodás nélkül rá fognak lőni. Ha el tudná venni valahogy a pisztolyt... De a legközelebb hozzá a szakállas állt. Akkor talán a kést?  
  
– Ez a pöcs azt hiszi, valami tetves kis tizenéves köcsögök vagyunk. Csapjuk már le, és tűzzünk innen – mondta a baseballütős szokatlanul hideg és tompa hangon, majd nekirohant Peternek. A tanár megpróbálta kikerülni az ütést, majd a férfi térde felé rúgni. Az egy pillanatra elvesztette az egyensúlyát, de aztán megperdült a tengelye körül, és lesújtott, egyenesen Peter hátára, aki fájdalmasan felüvöltött és összerogyott. A kíntól egy darabig semmit sem látott, utána kapott még egy ütést az oldalára. A karjaival védeni próbálta a fejét a következő csapástól, mikor ismét Nick hangját hallotta.  
  
– Bazd meg, Steve! Billt már kinyírtad, annyi nem volt elég? Vedd ki a zsebéből a kulcsot, aztán tépjünk már innen.  
  
Peter előtt elsötétült a világ.  
  


  
**********  
  
  
Azt hitte, órák teltek el, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy csak pár másodpercig lehetett eszméletlen, mert még mindig ugyanazok a fickók rohangáltak körülötte. Látta, amint a szakállas kivesz egy kanna benzint a csomagtartóból, odajön hozzá, és elkezdi ráönteni.  
  
– Becsavarodtál, Steve? Mi a faszt csinálsz? – hallatszott megint Nick hangja.  
  
Peter kótyagos volt még, de megpróbált feltápászkodni, mire Steve fejbe rúgta. Vért köpött, és ismét elszédült.  
  
– Felgyújtom.  
  
– Gyere már, baszod, normális vagy? Pocsékolod itt a benzint. És ez egy erdő, te segg! – Hallatszott, hogy Nick a legidegesebb a három közül, de mégis ő volt az, aki eddig még a leginkább megkímélte, mert most már a késes is odajött, és vihogva bámulta, ahogy Steve az utolsó cseppeket is kilöttyinti a kannából.  
  
– Nem merted lelőni, de nem gondolod, hogy életben hagyhatjuk ugye, Nick? Amúgy meg élvezem, ha szenvedni látom. Bill-lel is ezt kellett volna csinálni. Az avar meg nedves, ne szarj be, hogy erdőtűz lesz. Ha meg az is lesz... – Megvonta a vállát, és elhajította az üres műanyagtartályt.  
  
– Ne – mondta Peter elhaló hangon. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy meghallották, de abban meg mindennél jobban, hogy úgysem fogja a gyilkosokat meghatni. Egyszer már megégett és örökre az elméjébe ivódott a saját égett húsának a szaga, a túlélés után hetekig sem múló gyötrelem. Inkább kívánt volna bármi mást, akár verjék agyon napokon keresztül, csak ezt ne... Ne... Csak NE!  
  
Hallotta, amint Steve előkotorja az öngyújtóját. Tíz körömmel kapaszkodott, hogy felhúzza magát, és tudta, hogy legalább két bordája eltört, de annyira dühös és kétségbeesett volt, hogy minden erejét összeszedte egy utolsó küzdelemhez, mielőtt a pasas gyáván kattintana egyet a pöckön, hogy lángra lobbantsa.  
  
Ebben a pillanatban fenyegető morgást hallott, a következő másodpercben pedig már Steve velőtrázó sikolyát. Egy ezüstszínű farkas marcangolta a férfi csuklóját, aki nem hagyta abba a visítást.  
  
– Lődd már le! – üvöltötte a szakállas Nicknek, aki visszaordított neki, hogy: „Vágd már bele a kést, te idióta!”  
  
– Stiles! – kiáltotta Peter kétségbeesetten.  
  
A farkas teljesen összegabalyodott Steve-vel; Peter látta, hogy már a mellkasát tépi. Úgy érezte, egyszeriben minden ereje visszatért, és tudta, hogy azonnal cselekednie kell, különben megölik Stilest. Rárontott a meglepetten ácsorgó Nickre, a földre taszította, és megpróbálta kicsavarni a kezéből a revolvert, közben azon szurkolt, nehogy Nick elsüsse, különben lehet, hogy mindketten felgyulladnak a benzintől. Sikerült állon rúgnia. A szakállas a késsel megpróbálta leszedni a farkast Steve-ről, látszott, hogy vaktában döf jobbra-balra, míg Stiles a földön fetrengővel birkózik. Az állat agyarai már Steve torkát szorongatták.  
  
Peter gyorsan mérlegelt, aztán lőtt egyet. A késes felkiáltott, a vállához kapott, aztán hátra tántorodott.  
  
A farkas otthagyta Steve-et, aki nem mozdult és csupa vér volt. Peter látta, hogy gyengén ugyan, de lélegzik. A szakállas a fák közé menekült, Nick pedig eszméletlenül hevert a földön. A nap már majdnem lement, utolsó fényei vékony csíkokban szűrődtek át a fák még megmaradt lombjai között. Peter zihált, mocskos volt, poros, és fázott. Térdre esett. A farkas odasomfordált hozzá, és az arcát kezdte nyalogatni. Könnycseppek folytak le a férfi állán, de nem szégyellte. Szorosan magához ölelte Stilest és hosszú, hosszú percekig nem is eresztette el.  
  



End file.
